


Unbroken Home

by SarahJeanne



Category: American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne





	Unbroken Home

It doesn't take long for the fighting to start. They fight about physical therapy, whether or not he should get a job, if he should throw around a football with Will and Johnny, even the best cabinet to keep the dishes in; they fight about everything. She fucks off and reenlists and Tunny is left with nothing to point at anymore and say, "At least I got her. At least I got _something_ out of this whole mess."

He's tempted to sit in his apartment all day with a six-pack and bad T.V. But Will steals his beer and his I.D. and Johnny challenges him to fucking races up and down the street. Johnny's never been a runner, or particularly athletic, so it's not long before Tunny can beat him. And with the prosthetics they have nowadays you can hardly tell anything's different when he walks.

He gets a job at the mall in the store he used to work at, before. Before his big adventure, before everything came crashing down. He's learned his lesson from then though, and he gets normal hours this time, going to work when everyone else is. He wakes up in the morning and goes to bed at a mostly normal hour and a couple times a week goes out with Will and Johnny after work. It's not perfect, but he'll take it.

He's out with Johnny and Will, making his way to the bar to get another drink, when he runs right into someone. Her beer goes sloshing over the rim of her glass, but she's quick and jumps out of the way so the liquid lands on the floor and not on her.

"Fuck," he says. "I'm sorry, let me buy you another." He looks up at her then, she's smiling. A mane of curly red hair surrounding pale freckled skin and she glows in the dim light of the bar. She's gorgeous, and the exact opposite of-

"Only if you'll sit down with me while I drink it," she says, interrupting his thoughts before they can get too maudlin.

He smiles back at her. "I can do that."

 

Emily is smart, interesting, kind, and incredibly funny. Tunny's got his head resting against the table; laughing so hard he can't breathe. He can't remember the last time he felt this good. When he comes up for air, he notices how quite it's gotten. The music has been turned off and there are only three other people left in the bar, Will and Johnny are nowhere to be seen.

"I think we're about to get kicked out," Emily says.

"Looks like it." Tunny tries to hide the disappointment in his voice. He feels like he's known Emily for years, he feels like maybe everything in his life was leading up to meeting her here, and he doesn't want it to end.

"Want to come back to my place for awhile?"

He can feel the grin stretch across his face. It's strange and foreign, but welcome. He nods and lets her grab his hand and pull him out of the bar.

 

They make out on the couch. He's leaning back against the cushions and Emily's straddling his lap, sucking on his ear lobe as he winds his fingers through her hair. When she pulls back, he slides his hand up under her shirt. She reaches down and pulls it off, flinging it across the room. She reaches right back down for his. He doesn't see where it goes, because he's too busy working her bra open with one hand, impressing her when he manages in.

He guides her mouth back to his with one hand while the other cups her breast. When he pinches her nipple she makes the most gorgeous sound into his mouth and all he wants to do is make it happen again and again.

She's been rubbing their crotches together, so Tunny takes a chance and puts his hand on her thigh, under the hem of her skirt. She thrusts her hips forward at that and hums a little in approval. He moves his hand up, rubbing at her through her underwear. She pulls her mouth from his, just long enough to gasp out, "_please_."

He pushes the cloth out of the way and slides two fingers into her. She gasps, and drops her forehead to rest on his shoulder. He moves his fingers in and out, listening to her breathing quicken and feeling her clench around him. When he brings up his thumb to rub her clit, it doesn't take long before she's coming with a long ,strangled moan.

He takes his fingers out of her and rests his hand on her waist. She's looking at him, blissed out. "Fuck, Tunny," she says, before moving forward to kiss him again and starting to undo his jeans. He stops her hands without even thinking about it as panic rises in his chest. If she keeps going, he's only got about five seconds before he's no longer the normal guy she met at the bar. He climbs out from under her and heads directly for her bathroom. He washes his hands, splashes some water on his face, and manages to keep himself from completely losing it.

When he walks back out, she's still sitting on the couch in nothing but her skirt, looking more curious than worried or hurt. "I have to go." She nods, clearly that's where this was heading. "I had a good time though. Really." He tries to put so much behind those words, because she needs to know that she's amazing. He's the fucked up one.

"Okay," she says, neutral.

He doesn't even bother to look for his shirt, just heads right out of her apartment, to the safety of his car where he can fight back the tears threatening to spill.

 

His phone rings as he's walking out of work two days later. He pulls it out of his pocket and sees "Emily" flashing across the display. He never traded numbers with her, but he had left his phone on the table while he bought more drinks once.

He steels himself, and answers. "Hello?" He's got no idea what this conversation is going to be.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," she says. She doesn't do bullshit, one of the things Tunny likes about her so much.

He doesn't want to lie to her and say he's fine, nor does he want to tell her he's not okay, because that's not her fault. He stays silent.

"I like hanging out with you, Tunny. So if we can write off last time as something that won't happen again, you should come over, eat pizza, and watch a bad movie with me."

"Okay," is all he says, but he wants it so bad, he can feel it. He wants a little piece of normality. He wants Emily.

"Good," she says, and he thinks he can hear her smiling. "I'll see you soon."

 

While they're watching the movie, she places his arm around her and leans her head on his shoulder. He smiles and pulls her in closer. After they've been sitting like that for a few minutes, safely in a position where she can't see his face, he tells her. "I only have one leg." The silence that follows is loaded with unasked questions. "Afghanistan," he offers as explanation. He's not ready to go any further than that. "You're the first person I've been with since, that didn't already know."

She squirms out from under his arm and straddles him like last time, settling into his lap. "Does your dick still work?" she asks, ridiculously cheeky.

"Yes." He's only slightly defensive.

"Then I don't see what the problem is." She leans forward and starts kissing him, dirty and hot and passionate, picking up right where they left off.

When she gets his pants off, she mouths up his thigh -- the one that stops suddenly -- before swallowing down his cock. When he's fucking her, she digs her fingers into his ass and urges him on, "harder, faster, _more_." He comes inside her, biting her shoulder as he does. She reaches between them and rubs her clit. He can feel it when she comes with his softening dick still inside her. When she's finished, lying gasping beneath him he pulls out and rolls to the side. He keeps one hand resting on her stomach, trying to stay connected.

"Jesus," she says, when her breathing has evened out. "How much longer till you're ready to go again? I could fuck you all night."

He smiles, and pulls her on top of him to kiss her. "You gotta give me a few minutes. You're gonna break me."

He's joking, but she pulls up, props herself up with her hands so she's hovering over him. "No," she says, much more serious than he's ever seen her. "You're unbreakable, Tunny. Don't forget that."

He pulls her back down to kiss her. It's the best way he has right now to say thank you. Because, for the first time in his life, he thinks she might be right.


End file.
